


Movie Night

by Apharine



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gen, Movie Night, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apharine/pseuds/Apharine
Summary: Friday movie nights with dinner and ice cream have become a bit of a tradition for Siane, Acerola, and Nanu.  What's the harm in watching a scary movie together for Halloween, right?
Relationships: Kuchinashi | Nanu/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: AssuranceShipping (NanuxSiane) Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HybridDragoness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridDragoness/gifts).



> This fic was written for Hybrid for her birthday!! HAPPY 26TH, HYBRID! Here's to hoping for a wonderful new year for you!!
> 
> Siane is Hybrid's OC and is used here with permission! You can find Hybrid's work of her by following her at hybriddragoness on Tumblr, Twitter or Ao3!

“Do you think Ace is coming over today?” Siane asks, peering at the ice cream on sale in the Thrifty Mega-Mart.

“Probably,” Nanu shrugs, pausing to frown at the many flavors. “She’s been over every Friday evening for, what, a month now? As long as you keep buying her ice cream, she’s gonna keep coming.”

Siane turns to give Nanu a small smile, then opens one of the glass doors that line the frozen food aisle.

“That seems like all the more incentive to buy her something, then,” Siane says, and in the glass, she can make out Nanu’s lips quirking up into a small smile behind her.

He tries to act tough, but he loves that little girl more than life itself.

“I’ll buy whatever you pick out, then. Don’t want you draining your savings on her sweet tooth,” Nanu offers.

“Kind of you to offer, Kahuna,” Siane says playfully. “But I don’t mind buying. Let’s see…maybe we’ll go with chocolate chip cookie dough this week, since it’s 70% off,” she decides, picking up the tub and putting it in her basket. “Oh - and they’ve got those Avalugg bars on sale, too. Might as well,” she decides, reaching for the popular brand of ice cream sandwiches.

“You’re going to spoil her rotten,” Nanu grumbles as Siane closes the freezer door and straightens up. Siane laughs, and as she turns, presses a quick kiss to Nanu’s lips. The aisle is empty except for them, and she can’t resist the opportunity to tease him.

“You love it,” she smiles, and to her surprise, Nanu’s lips actually chase hers as she pulls away. She lets him recapture her mouth against his; this kiss is firmer, more passionate, and he lets his lips linger a long moment.

“Yeah,” he says, finally pulling away. “I do. Let me buy, okay? I want to treat the two of you.”

“All right,” Siane says, stroking his cheek. “But you should be warned…we’re fresh out of caramel sauce, chocolate sauce, and whipped cream. And we’re low on sprinkles.”

Nanu snorts and rolls his eyes at this.

“Hurry up and grab it all or that ice cream’s gonna melt.”

* * *

By the time they’re home, the ice cream is soft, but not melted, and Siane puts it into the freezer quickly. Her hopes are higher than she’d like to admit that Ace will stop by; movie night with her is always fun, but there’s something beyond just fun that makes their time together so special.

It might be the way Acerola can relate to her, with both of them having no family to speak of. That’s certainly a part of it, Siane thinks, but there’s something deeper, too - something she can’t quite put her finger on.

Nanu gets started on feeding their Pokemon while she starts to cut up vegetables for their stir-fry, making sure to make enough for Ace to have some - plus seconds. It’s a wonder where the little purple-haired girl puts it all - but then again, she _is_ growing.

Soon, Nanu joins her in the human food preparation, sneaking little touches on her waist as they pass each other in the kitchen.

“Someone’s a bit handsy tonight,” Siane teases him as he brushes his hand against her ass while she goes to wash her knife in the sink. Nanu chuckles at this, coming up to her from behind and wrapping his arms around her waist. His arms - surprisingly strong, and warm - hold her tight, and his breath is hot in her ear.

“I suppose I am,” he agrees. 

“I’m certainly not complaining,” Siane murmurs, setting her hands on his and leaning back against his shoulders. Nanu holds her there a moment, and Siane takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, content.

Finally, Nanu pulls away and goes to stir the vegetables, which are sizzling away in their wok. Siane catches the lopsided smile pulling at his lips, though, and her smile only grows.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re happy about having Ace over,” she teases him, approaching him from behind and mimicking the hug he’d just given her, wrapping her arms around his waist.

To her surprise, the man doesn’t deny her assertion.

“Yeah, actually, I am,” he agrees. “She could eat a whole room full of sweets in a night if you let her, but…having her here feels…”

He trails off, then shrugs and shakes his head, grimacing a little.

Siane holds him tighter, skimming one of her hands up to rest on his chest, over his heart.

“It’s special somehow, right?” Siane murmurs.

Nanu places one of his hands over hers.

“Yeah,” he says quietly. “It is.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ace arrives almost right on time, the doorbell at the front of the police station ringing just as Nanu begins to plate up the stir fry.

It takes Siane a moment to make her way out of the living quarters in the back of the Po Town Police Station - too many curious Meowth follow underfoot, and she has to watch her step, then nudge them back from the door with her ankle. But in the end, she reaches the front of the building, and opens the door connecting the police station to the living quarters.

“Auntie Siane!” Acerola exclaims, an eager smile on her face as she rushes Siane with a hug. Siane laughs and hugs her back, then picks her up off her feet. It’s no easy feat - the girl is getting older and bigger every day - but the way Acerola squeals and wraps her arms around Siane’s neck makes it all worth it. “I missed you!”

“I missed you, too, Ace,” Siane smiles, pressing a kiss to Acerola’s forehead. “And believe it or not, even Uncle Nanu said he was looking forward to seeing you, earlier today.”

Acerola giggles at this as Siane sets her back down on her feet.

“He said that? Is he feeling all right?” She teases, then closes the door behind herself. 

“Believe it or not, I think he’s feeling fine,” Siane smiles.

“Huh,” Acerola says, bending down to let the Meowth sniff her. Then she turns up to Siane, another smile on her face. “Are you ready for Movie Night, Spooky Edition this week?”

Siane’s eyes widen.

“Oh - is that this week?” She asks, genuinely surprised. “I thought we had one more week to go -”

“Nope! We’re starting out spooky marathon this week!” Acerola chirps. “I brought three spooooky movies to pick from,” she says, straightening up and pulling out three movies from within a little messenger-type bag over one shoulder. “You can pick which one we watch this week!” She hands them to Siane, then begins to head towards the kitchen, adding coyly as she goes, “Hopefully my Ghost-Type Pokemon won’t make this any spookier than it has to be.”

Siane swallows hard; horror and spooky movies aren’t her strong suit to start with, and she’s sure Ace has some tricks up her sleeve. Well - at least she gets to pick the first movie. Maybe she can find the least scary-looking one, and ease herself into things a bit.

* * *

Within the half hour, all three of them are settled on the couch, Ace on Nanu’s lap and Siane by Nanu’s side. They’d brought out the blankets early, making Ace promise not to get excited and spill any food on them. There’s a chill in the air, even inside, and though Alola never gets _cold_ , per se, it’s still nice to feel cozy all together.

“Which one are we watching first?” Nanu asks, taking a bite of his stir fry.

“I think we’re going with _Nightmare on Banette Street_ ,” Acerola says cheerily.

Siane tastes the stir fry herself - it’s really very good - then confirms Acerola’s statement.

“Yeah, I picked that one first. Hope you’re not gonna scare us out of our gourds with these, Ace,” Siane teases the young girl.

“Well, even if I do, you’ve at least got big, strong Uncle Nanu to protect you,” Acerola says slyly, and Nanu actually chokes on his food at her words.

“If you don’t kill him first,” Siane teases, then presses play on the remote control.

* * *

Nanu had seemed to actually find the movie funny, at first, which Siane attributed to his dark sense of humor, but over time, even _he_ had stopped laughing.

“Is this getting too scary for you, Ace?” Siane asks, one of her hands finding Acerola’s littler ones. Ace holds onto her willingly, but otherwise, grimaces and shakes her head, not tearing her eyes away from the TV. A sneaking suspicion builds in Siane, who squeezes Ace’s hand. “Hey - have you ever actually seen any of these movies you brought over?”

“Um,” Ace says, still not looking away.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Nanu says, wrapping one of his arms around the girl’s middle. He gives Siane a sidelong, knowing glance; he clearly thinks the movie is a bit much for her, too, all things considered. “You sure you can handle this, kiddo?”

Ace pulls the blanket up around her a little more, then sets her other hand over Nanu’s and gives a determined nod.

“Mm-hmm,” she says.

“We can watch something else,” Siane says, again squeezing Ace’s smaller hand. Truthfully, she wouldn’t mind if they did switch to something a little easier, more carefree. The plot sounds corny on the back of the movie cover - it centers around a discarded child’s toy which becomes a murderous Banette, haunting people in their dreams before killing them in real life. But the movie does a good job of building suspense and overall conveying an eerie vibe, which makes the story seem all the scarier, somehow.

“I train Ghost-type Pokemon,” Acerola says firmly, finally looking away from the TV. “Neither of you need to be worried about me.”

“All right, kiddo,” Nanu says, pulling her a little closer to him. “If you say so. But if it ever is too much…just say the word. I don’t think Auntie Siane will mind,” he adds with a little snicker, then drapes one of his arms around Siane’s shoulders, pulling her into his frame, too.

Siane relaxes in Nanu’s embrace, feeling the familiar warmth of him, the strength and muscle in his arm. Though the idea of a murderous possessed former child’s toy is frightening (and entirely plausible, though she doesn’t like to think too long on that), she knows that Nanu would protect her with all of his considerable strength as a Trainer.

Not that she wasn’t a strong Trainer, too, but it helped, somehow, to think about Nanu looking out for her.

A few minutes pass, the story getting scarier all the while.

“Oh - can we pause this a minute?” Acerola suddenly asks, wiggling in Nanu’s hold. Nanu raises one eyebrow to Siane, who pauses the movie as quickly as she can pick up the remote.

“Is everything okay?” Siane asks.

“Yeah - I just wanted to know,” Acerola says, turning around. “Do we have any ice cream?”

Both Siane and Nanu dissolve into laughter.

“Your Auntie Siane insisted on getting you the whole ten yards. You don’t just have ice cream, kiddo, you’ve got practically half my refrigerator and freezer full of sugary goods.”

“Guess we better eat some, then,” Siane says with a wink down at Ace, who hops out of Nanu’s lap with a cheer.

* * *

The ice cream had helped lighten the last half of the movie somewhat - at least for Siane.

“You’re sure you’re gonna be okay tonight, Ace?” Siane asks, fluffing the pillow under her head and tucking her in. The girl typically slept on an airbed when she was over, leaving the couch open to Siane. Though Siane had been sneaking into Nanu’s bed more and more often, as of late, she still slept on the couch when Ace came over.

Crawling into bed with Nanu with the young girl there would be tantamount to announcing everything to the whole island, after all, and she and Nanu hadn’t had that discussion, just yet.

“I’m gonna be fine,” she says with a yawn, her eyes already closing. “My Pokemon can protect me from other Ghosts. I’m the strongest Ghost Trainer on this island.”

“Maybe even all Alola,” Siane offers, as much for herself as for Ace. 

“Yeah,” Ace sighs, turning on her side and pulling the blankets up to her chin. “Maybe. Night, Auntie Siane. Night, Uncle Nanu.”

“Night, kiddo,” Nanu calls, bringing Siane a blanket and pillow for the couch. The blanket they’d been snuggled under, plus Siane’s usual pillow, had gone to Ace, so Nanu had needed to tap into the spares for Siane.

“Night, Ace,” Siane says, then stands and moves to greet Nanu, taking the pillow from him. “Thanks for finding these.”

“Getting easier every week,” he returns with a small smile. Before Siane can lay down, one of his hands darts out and catches her by the waist, pulling her closer to him. “Hey,” he murmurs, so quietly that Ace shouldn’t be able to hear. “Are _you_ gonna be okay tonight? You looked a little pale at some points during that movie…”

“Me? No, I’m going to be fine. I wasn’t scared at all,” Siane insists. If she can say it out loud, it has to be true, right?

Nanu chuckles, though, and takes the pillow back from her, putting it on one end of the couch.

“Well, guess you’re tougher than me, because I thought it was actually a little creepy. And that’s saying something,” Nanu says lowly. His free hand comes up to cup Siane’s cheek, and after a sidelong glance to make sure Ace isn’t watching, he pulls Siane into a gentle kiss. His lips against hers are warm and surprisingly soft, and as Siane melts into the kiss, she’s surprised by how soothing she finds it. 

But after a long moment, Nanu pulls back, his red eyes soft.

“If you need me for anything,” he murmurs. “You know where to find me.”

“Yeah,” Siane breathes, then takes the blanket from Nanu. “Sweet dreams.”

“You, too,” Nanu replies, and leaves to go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Siane’s pretty sure Acerola falls asleep straightaway. Or, at least, that’s what it sounds like based on her rhythmic breathing and the occasional snore that escapes her.

As for herself, though, Siane is wide awake.

She tries to tell herself she’s not so much scared as she is irritated by every little noise around her. The Meowth jumping up to a counter, Persian’s soft footpads as she prowls the Station, keeping her crew in check, even Honchkrow or her Fearow rustling their feathers in their sleep - it’s all enough to keep anyone awake.

But really, Siane knows she hears this every night and sleeps just fine. She’s definitely a little freaked out, and jumping at every slight noise isn’t helping things, either.

An unusual rustling noise at the window has Siane sitting bolt upright, though, and she lets her eyes adjust a little to the darkness as she looks about. Surely, it’s nothing -

But in the movies, hadn’t that Banette waited just outside the windows as it stalked its prey?

Sure enough, there’s a small, humanoid form illuminated by the moon, and Siane’s heart begins to hammer. How long had it been there? Had it been watching her? What if it had been staking out that window for days, preparing, analyzing?

And then the creature reaches for the window, scratching at the glass. It has long claws, and they make a horrid little squeak as it rubs against the surface.

Siane realizes, quite abruptly, that it’s actually on the _inside_ of the window, and she scrambles to her feet.

Surprised by the sudden movement, the creature turns its head to look at her - and two big gemstone eyes sparkle in the moon as Sableye tilts its head, confused. Siane lets out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding, and Sableye goes back to tapping at the glass.

 _Ugh._ What a creepy little habit. There’s no way she’ll be able to sleep like this.

Resigned to the fact that she’s definitely very freaked out by the movie, Siane pads quietly into Nanu’s bedroom. A few Meowth follow her, curious, but she pushes them back from the door with her foot. She really doesn’t need more Pokemon stirring up her imagination for the rest of the night.

“Nanu,” she whispers, touching his shoulder lightly. The man was notorious for startling awake, and she really doesn’t want to frighten him - she just wants to slip into bed beside him. “Nanu.”

“Hm?” Nanu murmurs, his big red eyes blinking open. “Si?”

“Yeah, it’s just me,” Siane affirms. “Listen, I’m sorry to bother you -”

“Get in here,” Nanu says, throwing back his covers and scooting in bed to make room for her. “I’ll sleep better with you here, anyway.”

A small smile curls Siane’s lips, and she slides into the open space Nanu had created. The bed is warm from his body heat, and so much softer than the couch. Nanu pulls the blankets up around her, and she nestles in closer to his warmth.

Finally satisfied with how she’s tucked in, Nanu pulls her into his body, tucking her under his chin and nuzzling into her hair.

“I’ve got you, baby girl,” he sighs, and Siane feels her heart melt at his words.

“Thank you. You’ve got some freaky Pokemon, kahuna,” she teases, and Nanu chuckles.

“Oh, yeah? Who was bothering you?”

“Sableye was doing this tapping on the glass thing on the window,” Siane says, shivering as she says the words. “It was really freaky, for lack of a better word.”

To her surprise, Nanu just snorts.

“That little dolt. She’s just trying to eat the glass,” he explains.

“I’m not sure if that makes it better or worse,” Siane says with a small laugh. Nanu’s arms tighten around her and he makes a content hum.

“Either way. I’m glad it brought you into bed with me,” he murmurs, and soon, Siane relaxes in his arms, the two of them drifting off to sleep together.

* * *

A loud cry wakes Siane up, followed by the sounds of a little girl sobbing.

Both she and Nanu sit bolt upright, then rush out of bed.

Acerola.

When they reach the airbed, she’s sniffling and hugging herself, shaking as tears stream down her face.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Nanu murmurs, bending down to scoop her up. “What’s wrong?”

“I - I h-had a nightmare,” Acerola sobs, her little arms winding about Nanu’s neck. “It was really s-scary.”

Nanu stands up with her, and she wraps her legs about his waist, clinging to him for safety and security.

“I’ve got you. I’ve got you,” he says quietly, one hand on Acerola’s head, holding her close to his shoulder. Siane’s heart is still pounding, but a smile spreads over her face at the sight of Nanu being so loving, so…paternal.

He’s a good man.

Siane moves over to Nanu and Acerola and embraces them, creating a little sandwich with Acerola in the middle.

“It was all just a dream, Ace. We’re here, and you’re safe,” she murmurs soothingly.

Ace’s sobbing slowly begins to settle down, little hiccups replacing the open wailing.

“I k-know,” Ace nods. “It was just s-so scary. I think that movie was too much for me.”

“It was too much for me, too,” Siane admits. “I actually had to go crawl into bed with Uncle Nanu to feel better. I couldn’t sleep otherwise.”

“Really?” Ace asks, finally pulling back from Nanu’s shoulder and turning to look at Siane hopefully, wiping the tears out of her eyes with one hand.

“Mm-hmm,” Siane says, giving Nanu a meaningful look. The man catches it and gives her a small smile.

“Yeah. She fell right asleep once she was with me. Same might work for you, too, Ace,” Nanu offers.

Ace swallows hard and turns back to Nanu.

“You wouldn’t mind?”

Nanu snorts.

“Not as long as you don’t hog all the covers, kiddo.”

* * *

Soon, Ace is wedged solidly between Nanu and Siane, her little arms still looped around Nanu’s neck. Nanu pulls the blankets over the three of them, then manages to reach over Ace to put one hand onto Siane’s waist.

Siane catches his eye, and smiles at him, reaching back for him.

“Everyone comfy?” Siane asks.

“Mm-hmm,” Ace agrees, already sounding sleepy again. “You too, Uncle Nanu?”

“I’m good. How about you, missy?” Nanu prompts, quirking one eyebrow at Siane.

“I’m very comfy. It’s good to be here with the two of you,” she says around a yawn. Ace stirs between her and Nanu.

“I like it, too,” the young girl murmurs. “I know I don’t really know what it’s like, but this feels kind of as if I’ve got a family.”

Her simple proclamation melts Siane’s heart, and by the way Nanu’s eyes widen, she’s sure it’s struck him, too.

“We _are_ your family, Ace,” he says gently, though there’s a powerful conviction in his voice. “This is exactly what it feels like to have a family. We love you. I’ve loved you since you were little.”

Acerola hums happily.

“I know. I love you guys, too,” she sighs. Siane holds the little girl and the kahuna a little tighter, feeling tears prickle at her eyes.

After all she’d been through….hearing such a heartfelt admission from both Nanu and Acerola is almost more than she can bear.

“Sweet dreams, Ace,” she manages to say as Ace’s breathing becomes deeper and more regular.

As her eyes meet Nanu’s in the darkness, something unspoken passes between them, and Siane feels her heart flutter with something profound.

But she doesn’t have time to dwell on it, because Nanu looks away, then closes his eyes. Soon, her eyelids grow heavy, and sleep overtakes her, too.


End file.
